


Volstagg Changes His Look

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Tom and Loki are at it again. Mischief leads to mayhem and ultimately to two little bottoms being spanked.





	Volstagg Changes His Look

Odin and Frigga had grown to love Tom so much. He was obedient (for the most part), respectful, sweet, cooperative and honest to a fault. Best of all, he and Loki had cemented a close friendship. Loki was beginning to take his cues from his friend, opting for the less naughty option most of the time. He still had a fierce streak of mischievousness and during those episodes, he frequently dragged an unwilling Tom into the thick of it. It was usually harmless and even charming for the most part. When caught, both boys accepted their discipline obediently. Every once in a while, however their naughty behavior warranted a firm hand.  
On this particular day the two young scamps ran into a situation that placed them in the soup with Volstagg. Loki had cooked up a scheme to set up a dye bomb hidden in the huge warrior’s breakfast. It was widely known that Volstagg was a champion eater. This was a constant source of amusement to Loki and his friends. Under other circumstances the big man would have laughed at the prank but the two little devils had hidden the dye bomb in a loaf of bread. As he ate his breakfast in the Banquet Hall prior to training future warriors of Asgard, he broke a loaf of his favourite bread, only to have it explode, covering his face, hair and armour with blue dye!  
The two boys dissolved in giggles, holding their stomachs which were cramping with mirth. The others in attendance looked on in shock as Volstagg flapped his now blue hands and wiped the substance from his eyes. A low, deep rumbling growl could be heard coming from him as his eyes fell on the laughing boys. He knew instantly that Loki had been the mastermind and Tom had followed him into this mischief. He walked around the table, straight for them.  
The two boys had been laughing so hard they failed to notice Volstagg coming their way. By the time Loki looked up Volstagg was nearly on top of them. He looked like a giant from a fairy tale. Loki’s face fell and he poked Tom, who looked up and took on the same, panicked expression. They both knew that running was not an option. Loki, being Loki spoke first.  
“Volstagg! What’s wrong? Feeling…blue?” At this, Tom and he broke up again. Volstagg waited patiently for the pair to settle down. He then reached down with massive, gauntleted hands and easily lifted them from their chairs. He frog marched them both down the corridor, keeping his grip on both boys tight. They had to trot to keep up with him.  
Odin sighed when he saw them enter, putting his palm to his face in exasperation. He did chuckle under his hand a bit though, at the sight of Volstagg’s new colour. The big warrior stopped in front of the dais and released the two imps. “Volstagg my friend.” Odin boomed. “This is an interesting look for you.” This brought a small wave of titters from the people in the room, but not from the two nervous boys.  
“It was not my doing, My King.” He answered gruffly. “I come asking permission to teach these two little devils a lesson.” Tom and Loki looked at one another nervously. Volstagg, whose anger had already nearly left him looked down at them, his expression one of bemusement.  
“Of course.” The All Father said mildly. “Punish them as you see fit.” With this, Volstagg grabbed the two boys by the arms and dragged them down the hallway to the Royal Lounge, closing the door behind them for privacy. Once he had done this he stood towering over them, hands on hips.  
“What to do with you young scamps.” He said, gruffly but with no anger. The two looked at one another and then back to Volstagg. They both started talking at once:  
“Volstagg, I just…”  
“It was my idea…”  
The big man held a hand up, shushing both boys. “It matters not whose idea this was. I am tanning both of your little rumps.”  
Loki and Tom cringed at this, looking adorably frightened. Volstagg felt a twinge of pity for them but fourteen years of fatherhood told him to dismiss it and tend to their discipline. He could have easily fit both boys across his lap but he thought it would be much better to spank them separately. He pulled a well padded armless chair into the center of the room and sat upon it, crooking a thick finger to summon Tom first.  
Tom, head down obediently went to Volstagg and did not struggle as the warrior picked him up and laid him over his lap. The young man was so light and thin! Volstagg felt a good deal of admiration for him. He was indeed brave to let Volstagg, who made six of him paddle his tiny bottom. It was so small the big man’s hand covered the whole thing and he knew a gentle hand would be needed.  
“Do you understand why I am giving you this spanking Little One?’ he said to the lanky boy over his lap.  
“Yes sir. I helped Loki hide a dye bomb in your bread. I’m sorry.” He sounded meek and sad.  
Volstagg, feeling a lump rise in his throat began spanking Tom. The swats were stinging but not hard. They were meant to be uncomfortable but not terribly painful. Tom winced and yelped as he was being spanked but lay still. The heat built up quickly and by the fifteenth swat he was crying softly. That was when Volstagg, unable to continue, stilled his hand. He reached down and lifted the crying boy into his arms and cuddled him gently, giving his stinging bottom a soft rub. When his tears slowed, Volstagg sat him on his feet and motioned for Loki.  
Loki approached warily, cat like, looking just as adorably fearful. Volstagg lifted the little prince and laid him over his lap and began delivering the same level of swats to his little behind. Loki yelped and cried, just as Tom had and he was picked up and cuddled until his tears dried. After it was over, both boys stood, contrite and sniffling before Volstagg. They each were rubbing at their sore bottoms and looked like small children. The big man’s anger had melted long since and he gathered to two into his arms, hugging them to him, making them feel safe and warm.  
“Good boys.” He whispered in their identical ears. “Now run along and no more mischief!” he sent them along with a gentle pat on their well paddled bottoms and went home to wash. Every Asgardian who saw the huge warrior walking toward the BiFrost chuckled under their hands. By the time he approached the BiFrost his mood was testy.  
Heimdall saw the big blue man enter the room and laughed heartily, unable to help himself. Volstagg shot him a dangerous look.  
“I just paddled two mischievous little bottoms. I can easily make it three if you dare try me.” Shocked at being threatened with a spanking Heimdall sobered.  
“No sir.” He lifted the Great Sword and pushed it deep into the lock, twisting it and opening the BiFrost. As Volstagg disappeared Heimdall sighed loudly and reaching behind him, pondering what Volstagg threatened thoughtfully.  
Odin had a guard intercept Tom and Loki as they were going toward their quarters. Terrified that more spanking was in the offing they were lead to the Throne Room and stood before Odin. He peered down at the pair, who were still drying their tears on their sleeves. “Did Volstagg deal with you two?” He asked, not sounding angry in the slightest. They both nodded.  
“Yes my King.” Tom said meekly, not looking up.  
“Yes father.” Loki answered respectfully.  
“Well have you two rascals gotten your naughty behaviour out of your systems?  
“Yes sir.” They both said at once.  
“The next naughtiness will be dealt with by me applying my palm to your little bottoms. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes father.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Very well. Go and have your mid day meal. I think the cooks have made a cake. You might get some if you ask just so.”  
The two looked at one another and scrambled out of the Throne Room for their lunch.


End file.
